Phineas och Ferb Signaturmelodi
Texten för Phineas and Ferb''s signaturmelodi hördes först i "Rollercoaster" och har varit den samma igenom alla avsnitt sedda i Säsong 2, förutom "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", och "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You". 2008, orginalsignaturmelodin var nominerad en Emmy Award för "Outstanding Main Title Theme Music." Text När sommarn' har börjat och ligger framför oss Då undrar man vad man ska göra Man grunnar och tänker, på tusen idéer Och lyssna nu, ska ni få höra Man kan ju... Bygga rakterer och fightas med mumier Och stå i jätte tornet och rapa Upptäcka något, som aldrig funnits 'Phineas:' ''Nämen! tvätta och bada en apa Surfa på en våg Latja och ha kul Leta i huvun av stål Phineas: Här är hjärnan! Hitta fåglar små Måla jorden gul Syrran får mer än hon tål Candace: Phineas''!'' Sommarn' är lång, Det finns massor av kul, om man bara tar det kallt Phineas: Kom nu Perry! Så häng med oss För Phineas och Ferb, dom kommer å göra allt! Så häng med oss För Phineas och Ferb, dom kommer å göra allt! Candace: Mamma! Phineas och Ferb gör introt till serien! Säsong 2 I Säsong 2, i slutet, bilderna ändras från Original Pitch till bilder av Phineas and Ferb i Säsong 1. I ordning, bilderna är tagna från Leave the Busting to Us!, The Fast and the Phineas, Rollercoaster, Greece Lightning, Out to Launch, Flop Starz, Mom's Birthday och S'Winter. As of the second season episode "Don't Even Blink", when the song gets to the "like maybe" part, Phineas' smile gets broader as the camera zooms in. Prior to that, he has a neutral expression on his face. Also, when Candace plays "Whack a Pest" in the title sequence of season two, you can see the sides of the game board. Winter Vacation For the Christmas special, the lyrics are changed but melody is nearly the same. The video is a pre-release version which showcased just the song; the lyrics below are for the version shown with the episode. Chorus: 'There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it. Phineas: Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set! Let's do this thing. Bowling for Soup and Chorus: Like maybe... Bowling for Soup: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans, And sliding down a ski jump tower. Building a snowman the size of Colossus, Or giving a Yeti a shower. Chorus: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, With giant catapults, And snow angels that really fly. Rocking a Christmas carol, Wrapping a present, Or just shoveling snow off the drive! Phineas: Well, they can't all be fun. Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas Special! Background Information *According to creator Dan Povenmire on the DVD bonus feature "Original Story Pitch" from Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas, the song was originally going to be done by a classical Disney chorus. He and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wrote the lyrics, but Disney wanted to make the melody more modern. Dan Povenmire sang an approximation of it on the "Original Story Pitch." Povenmire finally got his classical Disney chorus for the Christmas version of the song. *In the Christmas Special theme song, Phineas mentions that they can't all be fun after the lyric, "Or just shoveling snow off the drive!". Throughout the series, they try to have the greatest time of their lives. In "Rollercoaster", Phineas says, "Boredom is something up with which I will not put!". It should be noted that chronologically, this episode takes place during the winter after the summer in which the series is currently in, so this may foreshadow some character development in Phineas. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Phineas tells Xavier and Fred that Bowling for Soup is "before their time." He also might be referring to the fact that the kids that are watching this show are not familiar with the band, as it is somewhat before this show's time. * "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" is an extended version of the original theme song, with additional lyrics by Bowling for Soup's Jaret Reddick. * The song was nominated in 2008 for an Emmy Award for "Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Main Title Theme Music," but lost to "Pirate Master" on CBS. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Carl Hill Williams *Michael Walker *Michael Culross, Jr. *Martin Olson (Winter Vacation only) *Jon Barry (Winter Vacation only) *Zac Moncrief (Winter Vacation only) BMI Work # 9365299 (original theme song)/11314941 (Winter Vacation) External Links * Piper's Picks TV #031: Dan and Swampy sing the theme song at the 7:19 mark of this video. * http://video.ocregister.com/m/27292478/phineas-and-ferb-christmas-vacation-intro.htm The Christmas theme song video is featured here. Se även